


Moments in time

by Gerbilfriend



Category: High Rhulain - Brian Jacques, Redwall Series - Brian Jacques, Triss - Brian Jacques
Genre: Crack, Gen, Its not like that everywhere (hopefully), Redwall's obsession with riddles, Triss loves swords, and dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/pseuds/Gerbilfriend
Summary: Random thoughts on various books and characters in Redwall





	1. Its Not LikeThat Everywhere?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about all the OOC, I saw a tumblr post a bit ago about Redwall and its riddled directions and it occurred to me that the otters of Green Isle didn't have to solve a riddle to get to Holt Summerdell and thus this was scribbled.

“You mean he just knew the way to Holt Summerdell? Ould Zillo’s grandfather just showed him how to get there? You didn’t have to solve a riddle in the song or anything?” Tiria exclaimed in surprise. 

“Of Course why would you need to solve a riddle to get anywhere?” Leatho asked confused.

“But that’s how it goes, there's clues and riddles and anagrams and dusty books with cryptic poems and if you want to get anywhere you either get lost and get there or solve them, you don’t just ‘know the way because your grampa showed you’’. Tiria tried to explain, the idea that somebody could just be shown the way by an elder was just so odd.

“But that makes no sense, why would someone put it in riddle form? Is that what it was like back at the abbey you came from” Leatho asked, now it was his turn to be confused.

“Well yes, to get here I had a dream which I forgot until my dad accidently quoted a line, that led to us having to figure out who could help us from one line and then I had to try and get Pandion-” her voice faded out for a second with sadness before she returned to her explanation, “and Brantalis to tell me what they knew before Sister Snowdrop, she was the one mentioned in the first riddle as the one who looked through windows at the signs that feathers make, and found the Geminya Tome. Once we found the tome we had to decode that riddle which had a last line that was an anagram. I had to leave at that point because I had another dream which told me to but they had to make it though more riddles and exploring forgotten parts of the abbey in order to find the crown which had been squeezed into the center of a lance that was still being used as a curtain rod in a forgotten tower.”

“Is everything that complicated?” Leatho asked with the morbid curiosity more often associated with dead bodies.

“Sometimes it's worse” Tiria replied, smiling slightly at his expression, “You know, I think I will like living here”


	2. Trisscar Swordmaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becuase Triss was a swordmaid from the start

Sometimes, not often but sometimes- when Kurda had left and it was just Triss alone cleaning, polishing the swords she would pick one up. She didn’t like Kurda’s main sword the saber much it felt wrong in her paws.

She knew she was courting death when she did this, if the they caught her she would be executed in short (or long) order. She couldn’t help it, it was a habit, an addiction, to hold the swords (by the hilt, not by the blade as she handed it to Kurda) and swing it. To feel the strength. It was then in those quiet moments with just her and the swords as she ran through the drills that she had seen from Kurda that Triss felt the most right.

Rarely it would be her and Durfo and he would get this look in his eyes as though he was seeing someone else. 

 

(Later when the Sword of Martin the Warrior is given to her even those moments don’t compare to right rightness of being able to carry it openly, to wield it as she wished under to sun, free)


End file.
